Life
by EAZGAME
Summary: Not really a DDLC fanfiction, just used DDLC characters. More will be explained in the story. (OwO)b
1. Saviour

Note: This is not exactly linked to the story of DDLC. It's just a fanfiction that includes DDLC characters, just so that imagining the characters would be MUCH easier. Apart from that, I do not own DDLC is anyway way or form. Just a friendly fanfictioner writing stories to entertain myself. (OwO) BTW this is a fanfiction, and is not based on any IRL things, so don't get worried XD. P.S. I am NOT 18.

I am 18. I am a grown man. And I have depression. I don't show it, but every night, I lay in bed and cry myself to sleep. Sometimes, I don't even cry, I just lie there and let depression overtake me. I have no one. My parents died when I was very young. I was taken in by my grandparents, and they raised me till I was 15, when they passed away too. I lived at my friend's place for 3 years, before my rich uncle decided to help me out a bit. He gave me a house, all by myself. He paid for my expenses, school fees and everything. Yet I still felt lonely and oppressed. In the schools I attended, everyone picked on me. For being an orphan. For living alone. What's wrong with that? I never knew. I suffered hate, malice, harm, and even physical pain. In every school, there was a main bully. And I was always the main target. I had no friends, not since College. I was once a straight A student, but I was flunking every test ever since the bullying started. I had no support. The only euphoria I will ever get is from writing. And I have written a lot. At least 6 full stories on an online writing platform already. Only there, would people give positive feedback, say nice things to me, and not be a toxic piece of shit. It was the only safe haven, getting back from school and just reading the comments gave me happiness. I only want for the bullying to stop, but it just gets worse day by day. Just last week, I was in the hospital because a retard stabbed me. THAT is the extent of my situation right now. Even the comments do nothing anymore. I see them and just think, _How can they ever be so positive?_ Life is a curse, I have always thought. I had planned to commit suicide many number of times, but I never had the will or courage. But now, death really does not seem like a bad option…

A school day. I hated school days. I had to get up early. Why am I even pushing myself? Because I don't want to arouse suspicion. I avoided suspicion to the best of my efforts. I ate enough to maintain an acceptable body. I did not skip school. I don't think anyone would give a fuck, but better to be safe. I don't want any other assholes poking into my life.

 _Like I have a life._

The moment I entered the school compound, three guys walked up, Mark being the main guy. "Hah, its loner boy! What were you doing last night huh? Crying?" I ignored them. I have developed a steel wall. I was practically immune to these verbal attacks. I pushed past them. A hand grabbed my bag and jerked me backwards. I groaned internally. It never changes. My bruises from yesterday haven't even healed yet…

"Where do you think you're going, jerkwad?" The right wing of mark, Dan. I call him Dickhead #2, internally. #1 would be Mark. "Yeah, we're trying to have a conversation here, what's the big deal?" That was Ron, Dickhead #3. The surrounding students backed up. They knew how it would end, with me on the floor bloody as hell, and the gang strolling away. Mark grabbed me by my collar. "C'mon man, speak." I stayed silent. "If you're not going to talk to me, then talk with my FIST." I felt my nose crack. That hit hard. Tears welled up. I felt blood. "Oh look, loner boner is crying! Boohoo!" He mocked. I continued staring right into his eyes. But just before he could land another punch, a shout got everyone's attention. "Cut it off!" _And here comes the almighty school student president to 'save the day'._ "This is a friggin hallway for Christ sake, be more civilized damn it!" Monika walked up. Mark grunted. He had no power what so ever against Monika. The moment he defies her, he was basically guaranteed a spot in detention. I was dropped, and tumbled onto the ground. "Fine." He grumbled. "But the next time I see you…" he laughed as he walked away, the other two Dickheads followed suit. "Are you ok?" Monika knelt beside me. I just grunted and stood up, wiping blood from my nose. "You should go see the nurs—" I stood up and walked away, no words at all. "Hey, you are hurt!" I continued walking, head down. I left a shocked and concerned Monika behind with a bunch of bloodstains on the floor. Monika may be student president, but she still has no idea about what I went through. _Better that way._

I got home safely. Other than the morning incident, nothing else happened. That was lucky. I could rarely step out of the school without bumping into the Dickheads first. I looked through the fridge. _Really? No food? Guess I'll have to go shopping…_ I hated this almost as much as going to school. Crowds make me uncomfortable. But I have to survive… for now, at least. I may end it when I finish my latest story. Funny how I am taking death so casually. I got some money and my shopping list. Enough things to last me 2 weeks max. I headed out. Despite my hate for crowds, I have learnt to stay closer to them. The last thing I'd want is to have the Dickheads show up in a back alley and fuck me over. The trip to the main road, however, is quite quiet. I have to be cautious here. I walked along with my supplies. That was when I heard the scream. I dismissed it at first. _Another idiot playing horror games._ Then it came again. It sounded more like a muffled 'help me'. I went on full alert. _The fuck?_ It came from my right. I ran there. The screaming was louder, clearer. I peeked the corner. And there, I saw a grown ass man with tattoos and shit, tying Monika up. _Monika? Ok WHAT the FUCK?_ I wanted to help. Depressed does not mean uncaring. He was clearly not robbing her, that I could tell. He had a gun. Go figure, 'Murica. He pointed it at her. "Now listen here young lady, you are going to obey me, understand? Now shut up! Someone might hear!" I dialed the police. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. It will just be a bit uncomfortable, heh heh heh." Monika screamed through the muffle. I gave the police my location. He reached down. _SHIT._ I hung up. His back was against me. I crept up. His hands were tracing up her thighs. Monika noticed me. I pounced. "What the—" I held his arms from the back. "Hey, get off me! I'll shoot!" _Shoot then! At least I would die knowing I did something honourable._ I didn't let go. A foot on the ground, I started kicking his nuts. "NO WHAT ARE YOU—OW." He threw me to the ground. I hit my head hard. Monika was screaming. Police sirens could be heard. "Heh kid, you surely disrupted my plans. She looked delicious… gotta clean up. Eliminate witnesses, ya know? Starting with the girl…" he pointed the gun at Monika. I shot up. I ran forward. Pushed her out of the way. He shot. Hot fluid flowed from my stomach, and the last thing I saw was Monika's horrified face and the guy running off before I blacked out…


	2. Death Visited

Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC is anyway way or form. Just a friendly fanfictioner writing stories to entertain myself. (OwO) BTW this is a fanfiction, and is not based on any IRL things, so don't get worried XD.

I woke in a white room. Very descriptive. I died. I think. I hope. Wait, beeping? Did I die? My vision cleared. Nope. Alive. My mood went down. _On the bright side, at least I can still finish my story._ I sat up. Then I fell back onto the bed in agony. _Oh yeahhh, I got shot in the stomach._ My cries attracted footsteps. Soon, a doctor ran in, along with a bunch of nurses. _Curses. There are people._ "Hello Kevin. It is good to see you finally awake. I am Doctor Richard, nice to meet you. I will be the one taking care of your wellbeing until you recover. We will now perform some tests, if it's fine with you?" "Yea, sure." I had to respond. In this situation, a non-depressed Kevin is needed. And yes, my name is Kevin, no not Spacey you retard. Not going to say my Sir name. "Where am I?" "You are at the state hospital. You were shot at close range by a Glock G19. You are lucky to survive. Under these circumstances, you should be dead, but the bullet missed your bowels by a few millimeters, so the bullet got lodged in your body instead. It has been removed, so you need not worry." "How long have I been here?" I questioned, looking around as the nurses rushed around, taking different tests of my body. "You have been in a coma for 4 weeks. You woke up later than expected." _4 weeks? An entire month? Not sure if I should be lucky to have been in a coma, or unlucky to have awoken._ "Oh, and Kevin, if you are worrying about schoolwork, don't worry. A classmate of yours came here every day to deliver your homework. The culprit has already been arrested, so you will not need to think about him either." _Good. That son of a bitch should have thought twice before trying to attack people like that._ Speaking of which… "Is my phone here?" "Yes, right here. You seem to have many notifications." The nurses were done with the tests. "Now, if you would excuse us, we would be leaving. You look like you need some alone time." _Yippee._

After they left, I opened my phone. 24 missed calls from my uncle. 6 missed calls from the school. A bunch of people requesting for story updates. However, on the top of the list was a text from an unknown number. It read, **U ok?** _Monika. Definitely. When did she get my number?_ It was sent just now. Guess someone must have told her I woke up.

 **Mmhm** , I responded.

A text immediately came back. **OH THANK GOD YOU ARE OK. Omw, coming asap.** She replied. _Coming asap? Why is she coming?_ The door blasted open. Monika ran in and hugged me. And at this point, I was not sure whether to be shocked or just play it cool. It was my school's student president and the school idol for Christ sake. "Eh? The hell?" I grunted. She made sure not to make contact with my mid-section. That's nice… at least. "Thanks a lot for your care, but could you… maybe… get off me?" I was kind of getting crushed. And it was uncomfortable. Either it really was uncomfortable or it was just my inexperience with hugs. "Oh, sorry…" Embarrassed, Monika got off me. "Isn't still school hours?" It was clearly 10.00am. "Oh, the teacher gave me permission to skip school today to come see you, soo, I'm here now." Like I wanted her here… "Thanks… I guess. Thanks for bringing my schoolwork too." I would rather not have gotten them. "Welcome. The least I could do to help the man who saved my life." She winked. I am uncomfortable. "I'll take my leave now. You need rest." She turned to leave. I realized I desperately needed a computer. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Hey Monika?" "Hm?" She turned around. "I need my comp from home. Mind if you help me pick it up? Here are my keys." They were conveniently beside me. "Oh yeah sure." I told her my address. She grabbed the keys from the table, turning to leave once again. "One last thing. Take my computer only. Don't look through anything else, k?" I warned. I had some personal things I'd rather not let others know about. She paused for a bit. "Sure." And with that, she left. Thus, I went to sleep at an astounding 10.30am.

I was awoken by the nurses for my dinner. I couldn't eat much, given the current condition of my stomach. I hate the evenings. It's when I commonly get depressed. And I didn't have my anti-depressants. I will have to bite the bullet then. I used my phone to keep me distracted. 9Gag is very entertaining. I went to sleep again at 10. I wanted this life. Sleep till morning, breakfast, sleep again till dinner, use my phone, then sleep till morning. Too bad things called school existed. If not I would do that every day. As I dosed off, my mind wandered to Monika. Hope she got my computer…

I woke up at 10. I was already depressed. The anti-depressants were supposed to be taken daily. I skipped yesterday, meaning the effects of depression would double today. I made mistakes. There is only one choice then. I called the doctor here. "Hey, do you happen to have any… anti-depressants…?" He looked surprised. "Uhh yeah sure, give me a second Kevin." He walked out of the room, and came back with a pill bottle. "You don't happen to be depressed, are you?" I scrambled to find an explanation. "First time taking a gunshot. Not exactly in the best mood." He was skeptical, but left the bottle there anyways. "If you say so. Lunch will be in an hour." "Thanks doc." Let's just hope Monika does not notice it.

She came in some time after school ended. "Hey Kevin, here is your computer." She pulled it out of her bag. I immediately notice something wrong. "Thanks." She was very quiet. "Something wrong?" She jumped. "Oh, n-nothing! Just some things on my mind…" I immediately knew what happened. "Monika… what did I tell you…" I wanted to get up and kill her right now. "It wasn't on purpose! I didn't mean to peek…" "PEEK? What the hell did you see." She kept silent. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEE." I shouted. My stomach writhed in pain. "A… book. On your table. It was open! I went to take a look…" _Fuck my life. Of all things, my diary?_ It wasn't a diary, actually. That phase was over. It was more like a journal documenting my increasing depression every day. Not something a normal person would like to see. "I-I'm sorry." "Get out. I don't want to see you. Give me my keys back." Monika handed them over. She was already in tears. "Out. Now." She noticed the anti-depressants. She ran out and started sobbing. _Great. Now someone knows. Better finish this damn story so I can go kill myself._ I had no motivation though. I just slumped in my bed and cried. Silently. And just like old times, I cried myself to sleep…

I was discharged from the hospital after 2 weeks. My condition was acceptable enough for me to be on my own. Taking my belongings, I walked home. Since that day, Monika never showed up again. She always brought the school work to the counter and left them to bring it up to me. Better that way. I made my way home. It was 6. I decided to use the shorter paths. The Dickheads are probably not going to show up anytime soon. It was a quiet street. Quiet enough for me. All the peace in the world, right in my neighborhood. Or so I thought. Then I saw her. She saw me. _Fuck. My. Life._ I turned away from the intruder of my privacy and continued walking. She just looked down. It was a long while. Then she spoke.

"I can help you." I stopped. Processed what she just said. Then I smiled. Chuckled. Then burst into laughter. That was a great joke. The one most ridiculous thing anyone has ever said to me. "You can help me?" I turned around. "YOU? Can help ME?" She stiffened. "Let me tell you a little something. I am too far from saving. All of you normies. The non-depressed. They claim to be able to help people like me. I find that ridiculous." I spat. "Did you lose both parents at 5 years old? Did you have to live with your grandparents for 10 years, then have them pass away? Ever lived alone before, for 3 fucking years since then? Have you ever gotten bullied before? Did you have to endure the countless punches thrown at you? Have you EVER went home and immediately started fucking crying? Ever felt so lonely in your life that you'd rather fucking not be alive? What's that I hear? A BIG FAT NO? THEN HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT TO HELP ME? HUH? SEND ME TO A COUNSELLOR? SEND ME TO ANOTHER PERSON WHO HAS AN ILLUSION OF BEING ABLE TO HELP?" I was crying by then. My voice croaked. My throat hurt. My mind wild. My heart in pieces. Monika was shaking. Tears streamed down her face. Yet she didn't move. Then I took it way too far. "You know that day you almost got raped? I had wished I died from the gun shot." Her head shot up. Horror in her eyes. I was too immersed in my feelings to think about it. I ran. Away from this damned place. Away from this damned world. Why? Why is it me? Was I the human shield protecting others from going through what I experienced? Was it fate? Did I do something to deserve this? _Tell me God. You were the one who did this, weren't you?_ I ran up the stairs to my apartment, but I missed the floor. I was heading to the rooftop. _I hate this place. I hate this universe. I hate everything that exists. I hate humans. I hate myself…_ I got onto the roof. I sat down in a corner and sobbed. Everything was against me at this point. There was no reason to live! I had told myself that countless of times, over and over and over again. This cruel world needed to go. Either that, or I can just leave it myself. I got up, my mind set on the edge ahead. All I had to do was jump. Jump. End it. Just take a step off the edge. It was 10 levels high. More than enough. It would be hard to clean it up afterwards, wouldn't it? I pity the cleaner. Why would I bother? It's me. Just me. Insane, depressed, all-hating, yet still somehow caring me. I thought about everything I achieved, everyone I loved. I have achieved nothing. The closest thing to an achievement would be my stories. Everyone I loved has died. I wanted to join them. Up there. Be with them. They have found peace. I want mine as well. And I'm going to get it very soon. I was at the edge. I looked down. Such a beautiful place, plagued by awful beings. Humans were never meant to be here. We are viruses. Cancer cells in a healthy body. By jumping, it would be a good deed, wouldn't it? I heard screams below. They had noticed me. _Notice me then! Come on! Cry for help!_ I was deranged. Too engrossed in my thoughts. A crowd was gathering. Watching, as a young man attempted to take his life right in front of them. I took a deep breath. Good bye, cruel world. I took a step forward.

And I instantly regretted it. My mind went into a frenzy. I suddenly did not want to die. It would hurt. It would be a waste. Waste of what, I don't know. I thought to my fans of my stories. They were my only family, and I forgot them. Humans may be a virus. But I was a tumor. My death would bring devastation. My uncle. My fanbase. Monika… This was what they called the last-minute flashback, huh? A blur of images through your mind, leading up to the very moment of your death. My flashback was short. I WAS 18 only. I was dying. I will be dead. I should be happy. But why was I scared? Regretful? Only in my last moments did I realize why. "Monika… forgive me…" I uttered. If those were my last words, so be it. I would at least gain some satisfaction, that I had sought forgiveness for the one that truly cared. Only those who saw your problems and are willing to find a solution, were your real friends. Monika was always there for me, wasn't she? When I was getting fucked up by the Dickheads, it was Monika who stopped them. When I fell sick, Monika was the one that brought the homework to my door. When I was hospitalized, she skipped fuckin school to come see me. Why did I save her that day? Was it because of my own compassion? Or was it my mind unconsciously finding a way to thank her? I closed my eyes, tear droplets floating beside me…

Then I stopped. In mid-air. It took me a moment to realize I was not on the ground, dead. I looked up "Monika…" There she was, clinging on to my hand. "Please… don't let go…" It was a genuine plea. I felt guilty. But I was grateful. Monika had bothered to follow me, to see if I was doing fine, even after I talked to her openly about that incident. She was the first and only person to care about me. And I was grateful for her to return the favor of me saving her. That was a true friend. A friend even I, as messed up as I am, would be happy to hang out with. Monika was truly a great person.

I got up safely. Monika was panting. The crowd below was cheering. "Kevin… are you ok?" She was choking on tears. I could not hold back. I ran forward and hugged her, crying into her shoulders. "Thank you…" Was all I could manage before I slid down and curled up into a ball. I was crying out loud. The dam was open. I let out all my feelings, all my pent-up depression, and I cried. Cried it all away. Monika got down beside me and wrapped her arms around my body. I leaned into her, and we stayed there, like that, letting our tears flow until the cops came…

WOOO that felt good. For some reason, I love these kinds of stories. Brinks of disasters always brings out the true nature of some people. And it is also then, that people will get to know each other better, and thus strengthen their bond. Love is a magical thing, isn't it? (I really need a gf XD.) Once again, this story has no correlation to real life events happening to me. I'm safe, don't worry (OwO). I would probably do an aftermath type of chapter next. But until then, EAZGAME signing out!

P.S. I really like kawaii faces (=w=)


	3. Update

Hey guys. Just an update, I have moved this story on to my account on Wattpad, cos I realized it was less of a fanfic than a original story, sooo go check it out on Wattpad, same username, EAZGAME. I will probably post more on there, IDK. Till then, EAZGAME signing out, PEACE. (^w^)


End file.
